Graphene is an allotrope of carbon comprising a sheet of carbon atoms generally including a single atomic layer thickness. Graphene possesses exceptional electronic and material properties, including an ultra-high electron mobility. However, graphene alone is not generally considered to be suitable as a switching medium because it lacks a bandgap. A bandgap can be established structurally in graphene, however such a structural bandgap can degrade or destroy the band structure, which hinders the ultra-high electron mobility otherwise provided by graphene. Accordingly, graphene devices having structurally-established bandgaps generally deliver a poor ON-state current.